<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me help you by Illyrianwitchling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265149">Let me help you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling'>Illyrianwitchling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fourth Of July collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorian is a Good Friend, F/M, Heartbreak, even if he wants more, healing from break ups, kinda requited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian attends to Aelin while she's recovering from loss and heartbreak</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Dorian Havilliard, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fourth Of July collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to the glittering sunlight, Dorian groaned stretching his arm out from under the warm body next to him. Entwined in the majority of the heavy, burgundy comforter. Her hair long the color of sunrays sprawled over the pillow. Celaena. Or was it Aelin now? Did it matter? No, not really. She was still the same person to him. </p><p> </p><p>Dealing with the tragic death of her best friend and the break up with his best friend, she found herself at his door. Despite the unrequited feelings simmering in his heart. He couldn’t turn his broken friend away. The night before they baked a cake together, chocolate. He didn’t have to ask. It wasn’t a secret that Celaena preferred anything and everything chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed up in his bed, watching trashy reality TV shows. Something to just distract her. It didn’t work as well as he hoped. She didn’t smile or laugh. Not once. His heart ached for her. He’d kick Chaol in his teeth for adding to her pain. </p><p> </p><p>She turned in her sleep and Dorian was struck with a strong sweet scent of chocolate. Angling his head just so to see the streak of chocolate against the nape of her neck. A soft smile pulled at his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“In all the places, how did you manage that?”</p><p> </p><p>Aelin simply groaned sleep-filled nonsense into her pillowcase.</p><p> </p><p>“Celaena?” He asked his voice soothing like the warm blanket she was tangled in, “Aelin? I’m not sure how, but you have melted chocolate on your neck. Don’t worry I’ll get off you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian quietly walked away, toeing into the washroom. Returning a moment later with a warm rag as he climbed back into the bed. Carefully gathering her silken hair moving it to the opposite shoulder, he took a shuddering breath, “Please don’t beat my ass. I’m just cleaning this.”</p><p> </p><p>He thanked the gods that all he received when the warm rag touched her ivory skin, all she did was breathe in deeply. He didn’t know how long it would take for the brokenness within her to heal. But he would be there. Every step of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>